Naruto's Zanpakuto
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto unlocks his new power when the Kyuubi gets sealed away by Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams. Naruto/Harem.
1. A New Power

**I would like to thank Spartan-259 Raphael for letting me make my own version of the story. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

This is the harem for the story. Naruto/Hinata/Ino/TenTen/Kin/Soi-Fong/Yoruichi/Nem u. Please do not add anyone or ask for anyone to be taken away. If you ask why Sakura isn't in it, it is because I dont think she goes with Naruto. I might change it if I feel like it

* * *

"FIVE-PRONGED SEAL" Orochimaru yelled as he rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. He coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. Naruto felt his life slipping away from him. When he thought everything was over he heard a voice.

"**Grab the sword, CALL OUT MY NAME" **Naruto reached out as a sword materialized in front of me.

Grabbing the hilt Naruto shouted, "Pierce the sky, Zangetsu!" Then he sliced downward shouting "Getsuga Tenshou!" Orochimaru was caught off guard by the attack and was hit by a wave of blue energy. Then next thing anybody knew was that Orochimaru was no more. Naruto stood to reveal an outfit that materialised with his sword. He no longer wore his orange jumpsuit but instead a black kimono. Naruto sheathed the giant butcher blade with no hilt on his back as it turned into a large katana as long as his body. Looking around he spotted his teammates on a large branch high into the trees. Without realising it Naruto used Shunpo to reach them.

"Sakura, are you and Sasuke alright?" Naruto asked Sakura seeing as Sasuke was unconscious.

"_Is that Naruto?" _she thought. "Yeah Im fine but Sasuke got bit by that freak. Where is he anyway?" she asked looking around terrified.

"Dont worry he's dead" This shocked Sakura "Can you walk?" he asked Sakura. She nodded, Naruto sighed. "We'll rest for the night. Let's go find cover" Naruto picked Sasuke up and jumped from branch to branch until he reached the forest floor with Sakura following. Naruto saw a tree with a trunk large enough for the two to rest for the night. Setting Sasuke under the shelter Naruto turned to Sakura "You should rest aswell. I'll keep watch for now" Sakura nodded and lied down next to Sasuke. Naruto sat at the mouth of the opening.

"Thank you Naruto." She said to the blond. Naruto looked back and smiled.

"Its alright" I said looking at her "Get some sleep"

Sakura nodded closed her eyes to sleep. Taking Zangetsu from its sheath he looked at it with wonder _'Where did you come from?'_ thought Naruto.

**"I have always been with you" **Naruto heard within his head. **"I will begin, you manifested your powers 12 years ago, but because of the Kyuubi I too was sealed, but now that the demon is closed off from you I was released. All the knowledge from my previous owner flooded into you. Now onto your abilities. The Shikai, the form I took when you called my name, allowed you to use my strongest attack Getsuga Tenshou. While you sleep I shall train you on how to use me and my abilities"**

"_Thank you…now it seems I have company"_ Naruto stood up to see the Sound team from the beginning of the Chunin Exam.

"You wake up Sasuke so we can kill him" Said the mummy looking one, Dosu. Naruto stared coldly at them.

Reaching for Zangetsu he warned them saying "Leave now or die" all they did was laugh. The spiky headed one, Zaku, pointed his hands out preparing an attack. Naruto shunpoed behind the two sound males and made them 8 pounds lighter, by cutting their heads off. He then looked at the female member, Kin, and pointed a sword at her "Tell me why you attacked Sasuke instead of wanting our scroll or I'll just kill you now"

Kin looked terrified and fell to her knees "O-Orochimaru sent us. He told us we needed to kill him and if we do we'll prove ourselves to him. If we didn't he'll kill us"

Naruto sighed and put Zangetsu away "You dont have to worry anymore. I killed that snake bastard so he cant hurt you" he guessed she was happy by the fact that she hugged him, cried into his shoulder, and kept repeating 'thank you'.

It was the crying that woke Sakura up. She looked around and saw a girl crying into Naruto's shoulder "Naruto? Who is that?" she asked with her hand reaching for a kunai in case of a trap.

"Dont worry. This is Kin and she's a friend," said Naruto surprising Kin.

"You...want me as a friend?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah if you want," said Naruto.

Kin thought for a moment and nodded her head "I would like that" Naruto grinned and lead her to the shelter so they could rest.

* * *

Two sets of eyes watched the scene that transpired. One seemed to be a dark skinned woman with long purple hair. The other seemed to be lighter skinned with black hair and two rings attached to the end of two hair tails. "So it seems our fiancé is alive after all…I'm going to kill Sarutobi"

"Agreed Lady Yoruichi," said the smaller one.

"Shall we my little bee?" she nodded before they both jumped away.

* * *

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura getting the boy's attention. Kin was asleep near them so it was just them two "Where did you get that sword?"

"I dont know if I should tell you" said Naruto.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Again I dont know but I feel like I should tell the Old man"

"Old man?" she repeated.

"Oh sorry I meant the Hokage" said Naruto.

Sakura was about to berate him about calling the leader of their village an 'Old man' but decided against it seeing how it will only end in a headache. "Im going to go back to sleep" she said lying down.

"Alright then" he said.

* * *

**Again I would like to thank Spartan-259 Raphael for letting me write this. I hope you all enjoyed this. I was wondering if Naruto should get a hollow mask or not. Thanking for reading and please review.**


	2. New People and the Hokage

**Now I will make this longer, I dont know why I even made the first chapter that short. Also like I said before I AM NOT CHANGING THE HAREM. One of my reviewers seemed to ignore this so please dont ask for anyone to be added or taken away.**

**Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

Naruto woke up because Sakura had been shaking him. Naruto stayed up to watch over everyone as they slept and Sakura, half way through the night, took over. When he opened his eyes he looked towards the sky and saw it was around 6 in the morning. They dont have long before the second stage of the Chunin Exam is finished. Getting up Naruto started to get the kinks out of his back and said to Sakura "Go see if you can wake Sasuke up while I see to our guest" Sakura nodded and went to their teammate.

Naruto walked over to Kin and woke her up "What are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

She blinked before realisation dawned on her. She doesn't have a place to go to anymore "I...I dont know. I dont have a place to go back to now that Im free from Sound. That reminds me," she said taking her headband off and throwing away. She also took out a Earth Scroll saying "I wont be needing this anymore so you can have it" Then she remembered something important "Naruto I need to see your Hokage quickly! Orochimaru planned something but I need to warn the Hokage!" she said loudly and worriedly.

"Dont worry were heading to the tower soon. Once there we'll go see the Hokage," he said reassuringly. They both walked towards Sakura "Not waking up?"

"No and I dont know what the cause is" said Sakura.

"Alright then I'll carry him to the tower" he hoisted Sasuke to his back and bean to walk.

Kin followed until she noticed a mark on Sasuke's neck _'The Curse Mark!? So Orochimaru wanted us to test him. I need to tell the Hokage about this aswell'_ she thought following Team 7.

On their way there though Sakura began to notice that the scenery was the same as it was when they stared walking. _'Are we walking in circles? No we can't be because were walking to the tower. Wait it isn't getting any closer. That means-'_ she thought realising "Genjutsu!" Sakura shouted.

The scenery changed into another part of the forest. Naruto, Sakura, and Kin could see "Kabuto?" said Naruto.

"Oh its you guys" he said relieved (He's pretending to be their friends remember) Kin however narrowed her eyes "Naruto who is this?" asked Kabuto.

"Oh this is-" he got cut off by Kin.

"Drop the act Kabuto!" she shouted "Orochimaru is dead so there is no reason to go after Sasuke anymore!" everyone was surprised when they heard Kabuto chuckle.

"You actually think that Lord Orochimaru is dead? How pathetic! He will never die until he gets what he wants!" with that Kabuto rushed at Kin with a Chakra Scalpel.

She was frozen knowing she was nowhere near the level Kabuto was at. So she closed her eyes waiting for her death. Only it never came. Opening her eyes she was surprised by the fact Kabuto's hand was caught by someone else. "Now that isn't very nice," said the person. Everyone looked to see a dark skinned woman with purple hair and gold cat-like eyes. She wore an orange jumper and a black outfit underneath it.

"Who are you!?" he shouted. His only answer was a kick to the stomach from somebody else. Everybody, minus Kabuto who flew into a tree, saw a young woman with dark hair that ends in 2 braided lengths with gold rings on the end, pale skin, and black eyes. She wore a white coat over a black outfit and she also carried a sword behind her waist. Kabuto scowled _'Great including Sasuke, if he wakes up, its 6 against 1'_ "Fine you win this round" then in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

Before anyone could answer they all felt an evil chakra coming from behind them. Looking they saw Sasuke standing up but with marks across his body and purple chakra visibly swirling around him. He looked around with his Sharingan eyes and his gaze landed on Naruto. Once he saw the blond he grinned at the blade on his back. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Naruto out of nowhere. Then Sasuke suddenly ran at Naruto at a fast speed aiming a punch to his face. Thinking quickly Naruto spun round and lifted his sword up and Sasuke ended up punching that instead. Naruto then spun kicked him in the stomach. Before Sasuke could do anything the dark skinned woman appeared behind him knocking him out cold. "Ok now Im going to ask. Who are you two?"

The dark skinned one talked first "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin"

"My name is Shaolin Fong but I prefer Soi-Fong," said the smaller one.

"Ok what village are you from?" he asked.

"Were not part of the exam. Were here to talk to the Hokage," said Yoruichi.

"Well ok then" said Naruto.

They all heard a groan and turned to a waking Sasuke "What the hell hit me?"

"Sasuke your awake!" shouted Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke looked around and asked who the new people were. "This is Kin, Yoruichi, and Soi-Fong" they each nodded.

Then Sasuke noticed Naruto's sword "Where did you get that sword dobe?" he asked arrogantly. The girls, minus Sakura, all frowned.

"Before you demand it to be given to you I cant. It's a sentient sword. It has to know your worthy to wield it," said Naruto knowing Sasuke was going to say something about Uchiha already being worthy.

"Then give it to me. Im an Uchiha which means Im more worthy of you" this caused the girls, minus Sakura again, to glare.

"If it doesn't find you worthy then it will hurt you," warned Naruto. Sasuke just ignored this and grabbed the sword. This caused pain to shoot through his body and knock him out. "That's the third time you've been knocked out," muttered Naruto with his left eye twitching. Sighing he picked the Uchiha up and said "Lets go to the tower"

* * *

It took around an hour to reach the tower. They read the sign and opened the scrolls causing Iruka to appear "Congratulations...who are these people and you look different Naruto" said Iruka.

"Is the Old Man here? I need to talk with him along with these three" he motioned to Kin, Soi-Fong, and Yoruichi.

"Yeah he's here. I'll lead you to him" said Iruka with everyone but Sasuke and Sakura following. When they got to the office on top of the tower for Hokage's they saw him doing paperwork.

"Damn paperwork. Everywhere I go there's paperwork" he looked up and saw this guests "Naru-Yoruichi? Soi-Fong? What are you doing here?" then all of a sudden both women lunged at him and beat him.

"Im going to go out on a limb here and say you know each other" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

After a few minutes the women stopped and stood next to Naruto "Why the hell did my ANBU not stop them?" muttered Sarutobi with bruises all over him.

"Ok then Old Man do you want to explain to us why our fiancé is alive when we were told he was dead!?" shouted Yoruichi.

"Who told you he was dead? I was told you left," said the Hokage.

Naruto then stepped forward "What just happened?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Ok this is going to sound very strange to you Naruto but it is all true"

"Ok now your scaring me"

"These two women are your fiancé's due to an arranged marriage and you are to have minimum of 6 wives"

"WHAT!?" shouted Iruka. Naruto could only stare in shock.

"Who told you we left?" asked Soi-Fong.

"My advisors" he said growling, "How the hell did I not tell it was a lie! They been out to get Naruto for years!" he shouted.

"Im sorry can we get back to the point. Im marrying you two and I can have 6 wives or more?" asked Naruto.

"Yep" said Yoruichi. She then surprised him by pulling him into a kiss.

When she let go Naruto was blushing like mad. Soi-Fong then kissed him aswell causing his blush to spread "Not that Im complaining but why?"

"Just making sure our husband is a good kisser" sadi Yoruichi.

"Ok then Naruto why are you here?"

It took a minute to get Naruto out of his daze. He then told the Hokage everything about what happened in the forest. When he finished the Hokage was shocked at what Naruto did. He then put on a serious face "now your turn" he said pointing to Kin.

"Im here to warn you that Orochimaru was planning on invading this village during the Chunin Exams final stage" she said.

"What!?" shouted Iruka and Naruto.

"I thought so," said Sarutobi "Im afraid he is still alive"

"How?" asked Naruto.

"He's a snake that's how. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because i dont want to die!" she suddenly shouted. "When Naruto killed Orochimaru I felt like I was free," she then told the Hokage everything she knew about Sound and Orochimaru's plan.

_'She doesn't appear to be lying and she seems to be thankful to Naruto. Maybe if I test her...'_ thought the Hokage "Alright then. First Im going to have to ask everyone but Naruto to wait outside. Iruka I think you can leave. You look like you need a drink"

"Got that right," said the scared Chunin.

"Naruto. Im going to tell you who your parents were" said Sarutobi.

"My parents? Who are they?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi walks over to the Fourth Hokage's picture and opened it up. He pulled out two scrolls. He walked over to Naruto and handed them to him.

"These are from your parents…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but your Father told me not to give them to you until I was sure to you until I was sure you were strong enough to defend yourself and watch over yourself" Naruto nodded and opened my Fathers scroll slightly terrified of what he'll find inside.

_"Hey son,_

_I'm sorry I placed this burden upon you; I couldn't ask anybody to give up their child for the sealing. I love you son and no matter what, your mother and I will always be proud of you. At the bottom are two of my most prized techniques, the Rasengan and Hirashin. Learn them and bring peace to this unforgiving world. I know you could do it, I'll always love you. Also if you meet your Godfather make sure to hit him. You'll understand why when you see him._

_Your father, Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage"_

Naruto's tears didn't stop as he read his father's scroll. _'He loved me, he really loved me' _Naruto, after many years, truly smiled. After a few minutes he opened his mother's scroll.

_Hi Naruto_

_I'm truly sorry I had to leave you without a mother's hug, kiss and everything that comes with it. I know that your father's wish won't be granted, not by the Civilians at least. I too was a Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi, I asked the old man to make a necklace for you and to give it to you when you became strong. I hope you forgive me. I'll always love you no matter what._

_Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death_

Naruto cried even more knowing that both his parents love me. He smiled knowing they didn't abandon him. Naruto then rolled up the scrolls and put them in his pocket and looked to the old man. He was smiling at him and then handed Naruto a necklace. It was a locket; he opened it to see his mother's picture on the left and on the right, his father. Naruto closed it and held it close to his heart, and closed his eyes thinking of the both of them.

* * *

**I made sure that this chapter was longer ok. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Hospital Visit's

**One reviewer gave me an idea so I would like to thank NyaNyaKittyFace for the idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone who passed the second phase of the Chunin Exam was in an arena inside the Tower. Naruto could see teams 8 and 10. A team with a Hyuuga, a guy in a green spandex, and a girl with two buns on her head. Another team was the Sand trio aswell as the leaf team that Naruto knew was sound. The Hokage kept them there to see what happens so he kept an eye on them. The final team was 3 girls from mist, all looking angry for some reason at Naruto. After the speech given by the Third Hokage, a man named Hayate began the matches.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto smirked, 'Now I can take this guy down a few pegs' he thought jumping down over the railing. He landed and unsheathed his sword. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was smirking.

* * *

"Who do you think will win?" said Kurenai.

"I'll bet you Sasuke will win," said Sakura

"We'll get in on that. 200 on Naruto winning" Everybody turned to see Yoruichi and Soi-Fong.

"Who're you?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, and this is my long-time friend, Soi-Fong"

"Well how about we go out for lunch?" Said Kiba toward Yoruichi, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm engaged you dumb mutt"

"Well then how about we-" Kiba was interrupted while asking Soi-Fong. She held up her engagement ring showing it to Kiba "To who?" she just pointed toward Naruto "The dobe?" Hinata started crying whilst hearing this.

"I am too" said Yoruichi "Naruto is under the Clan Restoration Act because he is the last Namikaze. So he has to have a minimum of 6 wives" Said Yoruichi.  
Hinata then stopped crying when she heard that 'Yes I still have a chance'

* * *

"Begin" said Hayate.

Naruto smirked "Don't blink" he said toward Sasuke. Naruto disappeared only to appear behind him and kick him in the back. He turned around and did hand seals.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu" he yelled sending a huge fireball toward Naruto.

Naruto still held his smirk and said, "Pierce the sky, Zangetsu!" and swung the now giant butcher blade down shouting "Getsuga Tenshou!" Blue energy smashed against the fire jutsu. Sasuke smirked thinking that his jutsu will win. When the two attacks collided the Getsuga Tenshou shot straight through the fire and flew toward Sasuke at alarming rate. He dodged but when the attack impacted the wall behind him. He looked to see the damage but that was a mistake when Naruto suddenly smashed Sasuke into the wall with his sword at his throat.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate. Naruto released Sasuke but he tried to fight back with his Sharingan only for pain to course through him. Kakashi came down and took him away. Sheathing Zangetsu away Naruto walked toward the others. When he to his fiancés they kissed him "I dont think I'll get use to that. Enjoy the show?" he asked them both.

"Yeah it was really entertaining," said Yoruichi. She then looked at Sakura "I win so pay up" Sakura grumbled and pulled out her wallet and handed the money over.

"I believe you owe me too" said Soi-Fong. Sakura whimpered and handed over another 200 (The matches go as canon and except Kiba fought Kankuro. Kankuro winning) after pulling our numbers we called them out.

"Matches are as goes:

Neji vs. Naruto

Gaara vs. Shino

Kankuro vs. Tsunami (Random Mist Genin)

Shikamaru vs. Temari" said Sarutobi showing the chart. "Now you have a month to prepare for the finals, now train and I'll see you in a month."

* * *

Considering how long it took most people to get to the tower, it took around an hour to leave the forest "So where should we go first?" asked Yoruichi who was holding my arm. OF course Naruto didn't like the fact that she was taller than him. He was thankful that he was around the same height as Soi-Fong who was holding his other arm.

"Well I want to visit a few friends in the hospital to see if they are all right. Especially Hinata. I swear Im going to hurt Neji for what he did" said Naruto.

Yoruichi noticed something "You seem protective of this Hinata. Why?"

"I dont know"

Soi-Fong then said, "When we said we were engaged to you I think she started crying but when Yoruichi mentioned the CRA she instantly perked up"

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a certain fiancé" teased Yoruichi. She then burst out laughing when Naruto blushed.

"I-Im just going to go to the hospital" said Naruto as he ran away.

Yoruichi pouted "What are we gonna do now?"

* * *

When Naruto reached the hospital he was out of breath _'Damn looks like Im still tired from the exam'_ he thought when he entered. Of course he ignored the reception that also ignores him as does most doctors and nurses. When he got to the second floor, in the first room he saw Ino so he walked inside.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. She just had her head checked. That punch from Sakura hurt more than she thought.

Naruto just rolled his eyes "I came to check on all my friends. What did you think I was here for?" he asked back.

"To annoy Sasuke of course!" she all but shouted.

"Ok that was one friend I didn't want to visit," he said.

"Why not? I would have thought you would gloat about winning. Even though it was a fluke," she muttered the last part but Naruto still heard.

Sighing Naruto said, "Sasuke lost because his arrogance blinded him. Then again you fan girls wouldn't see that would you. You all think he's perfect and hope that he'll see you. Tell me did he ever look at you and not insult you? Has he ever talked to you? What do you know about him other than the fact he's an Uchiha?" he said the last part as he left the room.

Ino was shocked at this and for some reason couldn't help but think that what Naruto said was true.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall and found Lee but he was unconscious so he kept walking. He got to the third floor and walked past a few doors. "Wait you there" he stopped past a door when someone shouted at him. Looking through it was that bun haired girl. TenTen if he remembered right.

"Me?" asked Naruto pointing to himself.

"Yes you I've been meaning to ask a question," she said.

"Well ok then. My names Naruto by the way" he said standing next to her bed "How's your back? That fall looked bad"

She smiled a bit "Yeah well it hurt a lot more than it looked. Anyway I was wondering if I could see your sword. Im specialise in weapons but I have never seen a weapon change forms before" she said staring at Naruto's Zanpakuto (Not that way you dirty bastards LOL)

"Oh well ok then" he said unsheathing his sword from his back and showing it to her.

"Even from a first glance you can tell this weapon is special," she said.

"Yeah it is. Even Sasuke wanted it but it the sword hurt him instead," said Naruto.

"Why isn't it hurting me?" she asked still looking at the swords detail.

"I guess it likes you," said Naruto.

"Can I see the swords other form please? She asked with puppy dog eyes.

_'Crap I hate those eyes!'_ thought Naruto "Fine but it has to be in a training field. When do you get out?" he asked taking back his sword.

"Tomorrow but I have to take it easy" she said grumbling the last part.

"Its a date" Naruto said without thinking and left the room. TenTen however blushed at this but had a smile for reasons unknown to her.

* * *

The next door he got to was Hinata's but she was unconscious. However Naruto walked into the room and saw multiple equipment on her to keep her heart in check. He walked up to a seat next to her and sat down looking at her. "I am sorry this happened to you Hinata but I promise that Neji will pay for this" just as he finished saying that Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, walked in looking sad and angry.

"May I ask what are you doing here boy?" he asked sternly but Naruto could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"I came to see how Hinata was doing. She took a hell of a beating," said Naruto with a smile.

Hiashi sighed and nodded "That she did. I saw the recording of all the fights. I must say your match Naruto impressed me. Your father would be proud"

Naruto looked at him "Two things. One, you knew my father? Two, what recording?"

"In order" started Hiashi "Your father was my best friend when I was younger. I considered him my brother. He even introduced me to my wife" he smiled remembering the memories "And all Chunin Exams get recorded so all Jonins and parents can see their squads and children's progress. But mainly for entertainment" he said the last part quietly and tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh ok then" said Naruto in understanding not hearing the last part.

"I also saw your threat to Neji. I was wondering if you were serious about that?"

"Of course I was!" he said loudly "I may not have any family but even I know that family should not fight against each other. If it was sparring then yeah that's fine. But what Neji did...he actually tried to kill her"

Hiashi looked almost ashamed "I know. Im almost glad my brother has died, if he saw the way Neji treated Hinata I dont know what would happen"

Naruto took a thoughtful look "You have a brother?"

The Hyuuga Head nodded "My brother was Neji's father. I'd rather not get into it now if you don't mind"

"I dont. I think I should leave now so I can get some rest," said Naruto leaving Hiashi with his daughter.

As Naruto left Hiashi looked at Hinata "He really is an interesting child. I can see why you fell in love with him Hinata" he chuckled when he saw Hinata blush even though she was unconscious.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the village, ignoring the glares, he was approached by his two fiancés "Hey" said Naruto.

"We have a surprise for you" said Yoruichi.

"What?" said Naruto.

Soi-Fong answered "We will be training you on how to properly use your Zanpakuto for your month of training"

"Awesome!" shouted Naruto hugging her.

"And we got the key's to your families home, the Namikaze Compound" said Yoruichi holding the keys.

"Seriously?" at the nod he hugged her aswell "Well then lets go!" just as they were about to walk they stopped at the sound of a perverted giggle. Looking around they saw an old man peeking into the women's side of the Hot springs.

"Please tell me that isn't the women's side," said Yoruichi cracking her knuckles.

"Ok. That isn't the women's side," said Naruto. The next thing he knew was Yoruichi and Soi-Fong beating the old guy up. 5 minutes later they came back looking satisfied "He learned his lesson"

"W-why?" questioned the old guy. Then he saw Naruto "Wait are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Shaking his head Naruto said "My name's Naruto Namikaze. Who are you?"

"Well Im glad you asked. I am the greatest Toad Sage in the world, Jiraiya of the Sannin!" then he got punched in the face.

"That's for my parents!" shouted Naruto walking off with his fiancés.

"Just like his parents" said Jiraiya.

"Come on. Lets go rest then tomorrow we can start your training I mean torture. No wait trainings right," said Yoruichi laughing at Naruto's scared face.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long month," said Naruto with a sweat drop.

* * *

**Done. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Also I couldn't think of any name for the Mist Genin so I just used Tsunami, I hope that's all right. Wait why am I asking? It's my story! Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. The Chunin Exam Final's

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Time for another. Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a long month since the second phase of the Chunin Exam. The training that Naruto got was...cruel to put it lightly. Yoruichi and Soi-Fong's training methods may have been harsh but it proved very effective. Even Jiraiya taught him a few things and let him use the Toad Summoning Contract.

It is now time for the final part to the Chunin Exams. Everybody is in the arena along with the Hokage and the Kazekage. But the Hokage knows that the Kazekage is actually Orochimaru in disguise and he has a plan. After finishing his speech a man called Genma stood in the middle of the arena with the contestants apart from Sasuke and Tsunami (Mist girl) "Right my name is Genma and I will be the proctor for the tournament. First off there have been some changes to the matches.

Neji vs. Naruto

Kankuro vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Gaara vs. Sasuke" said Genma shocking everybody but Gaara.

"What!? Why is Sasuke there!?" shouted Naruto "I beat him in the preliminaries!"

Genma sighed "I know but the council wanted another village to see their 'most promising ninja' even if he's not apart of the tournament" he said with sarcasm "If he wins he wont participate any further"

Naruto grumbled saying "Lucky bastard"

"Anyway can Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuuga please stay here whilst everyone else go wait in the competitors box" When he called out Naruto's name you could hear a lot of gasps.

* * *

(In the stands)

"Isn't that the Fourth's name?" asked Ino.

"Yeah" replied Sakura "But how?"

"I can answer that," said Yoruichi with Soi-Fong behind her. Ino and the others looked and listened "He is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze"

"That's impossible!" shouted Sakura.

Soi-Fong sighed and took out a picture of Minato, why she had a copy no one knows "Take a look at this photo and just add Naruto's whisker marks" they did and gasped almost instantly.

"If it wasn't for the whisker marks then he'd be a damn clone!" said Yoruichi loudly.

Ino shushed them saying "The match is starting!"

* * *

(In Arena)

"Begin!" shouted Genma jumping away.

Naruto was about to grab Zangetsu when Neji spoke "You might aswell forfeit"

"What?"

"It is your destiny too lose. Fate has already decided that I will be the victor" Naruto just rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword.

"You know, I learned a few things during this past month" said Naruto.

"Like what?" said Neji as if he didn't believe him.

"Well this...Shunko!" and white energy blasted off of Naruto tearing the top half of his kimono. Soi-Fong blushed slightly at the sight of her fiancé's bare chest, Yoruichi grinned, and Hinata almost fainted.

* * *

(In the Stands)

"What is that?" asked Lee (A.N. Lee, Gai, Kakashi, and Sasuke are all there early)

"That move is called Shunko, it is a upgraded version of the Shunpo, it drives Reiatsu into the arms and legs, but unlike Shunpo, it is a lot harder to control" explained Yoruichi.

"Shunpo, Shunko, Reiatsu? I'm sorry I'm not following" Said Kakashi.

"Oh sorry…Shunpo is called Flash Step, a movement technique that allows you to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shunko is an much more powerful technique but a lot harder to control, and Reiatsu is basically chakra without the physical portion." Said Yoruichi shocking a few of the people listening.

"You woman, teach me" Yoruichi turned around to see Sasuke. She snorted and turned back to look at the arena. "Don't you dare turn your back on me woman, I'm an Uchiha and I demand you to teach me" Soi-Fong then stood up and kicked him in the stomach. He was about to fight back but Kakashi grabbed him and took him away.

"Don't you dare demand anything of lady Yoruichi" Said Soi-Fong before he left.

Yoruichi smiled at her and said "Don't worry my Little Bee, just enjoy the show" She nodded and sat next to Yoruichi.

* * *

(Back in the Arena)

Neji stared in shock at the amount of power pouring off of Naruto. He quickly composed himself and said, "Your little trick isn't going to help you!" He then charged at Naruto intending to end the match in one move. But just as he was about to strike Naruto suddenly disappeared "What!?"

Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the head sending Neji to the arena wall "Too slow!" shouted Naruto. Neji gritted his teeth and ran at Naruto again.

"Lucky shot!" he shouted trying to hit Naruto but he kept on avoiding the attacks. Naruto smirked as he saw an opening and punched Neji in the face sending him back.

"How could Hinata have lost to a person like you?" asked Naruto knowing everybody was listening. Hinata lowered her head in shame thinking he thought she was weak.

"Its because she is weak!" shouted Neji standing up.

"No it's not!" shouted back Naruto shocking Neji, Hinata, and their family "You think she's weak because she didn't want to hurt family!? Well that's where you're wrong! It is because of that, that she is strong! Stronger than you!" then he laughed.

"Whats so funny!?" yelled an enraged Neji running and trying to hit Naruto. But all his attacks were dodged, blocked, or countered.

"Im laughing at the fact that you have the Byakugan! The ability to see everything! Yet because of this it has left you and most of the Hyuuga's blind!" said Naruto.

"What do you mean!?" shouted Neji getting punched in the gut sending him flying.

* * *

(In the Stands)

"Impressive" said Soi-Fong with Yoruichi nodding in agreement.

"What?" asked Sakura surprised at how strong her teammate is.

"Shunko makes the user ten times stronger. The fact that, that Neji guy keeps getting up after every hit is impressive" explained Soi-Fong.

"Or stupid" joked Yoruichi making a few people laugh.

* * *

(In the Arena)

"What I mean is that you and your entire clan, save for one, cant see what is truly strong. None of you can let go of that past!" when he said this it actually got to a few Hyuuga members. But Neji just got even angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY PAST!?" he ran at Naruto and managed to dodge a punch. Quickly he began to spin shouting "ROTATION!" the Hyuuga's greatest defence hit Naruto who was not prepared for the attack so it sent him landing a few feet away from the tree.

* * *

(With the Hyuuga's in the stand)

"Father wasn't that-" asked Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, but was interrupted.

"Yes Hanabi. That is the Main Branches greatest defence, the Rotation. But how did Neji acquire that technique?" said Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi's father.

* * *

(In stands)

"Oh that had to hurt," said Ino as she along with a few others cringed.

"I think the Shunko protected him from most of the damage," said Yoruichi "But he may be sore for a few days"

* * *

(In Arena)

"Ok ow," said Naruto sitting up. Looking over he saw Neji glaring at him with all his hatred...If looks could kill. Standing up Naruto noticed his Shunko wore off "Hm I was hoping that would last a bit longer. Oh well" looking back at Neji he sent his own glare "Now back to your question. I may not have known what you or anybody else went through but what I can say is that some people out there have had it far worse than" he said thinking of his own past.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" at this he removed his headband and the wrappings under it to reveal a green seal "Because of this Curse Seal all of the branch members, including me, have to live in fear in case somebody uses this seal on us. You dont know what it's like to live in fear or what it's like to suffer or to lose people important to you!" he shouted. Everybody in the stadium noticed that Naruto was silent and that most of the audience knew of the life Naruto had.

"You think...that I don't know...what its like? That I don't know what suffering or fear is?" For some reason Neji took a step back and he didn't know why "Well let me tell you something. You may have a seal on you that is a curse but...I have a seal that has already brought me loneliness and pain"

"What are you talking about!?"

Naruto glared at Neji and people watched as the blond boy concentrated his chakra with no hand signs. Then all of a sudden a seal appeared on his stomach "Do you know what happened 14 years ago?"

"Of course everyone does. It was the day that the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi," said Neji confused at what this has to do with the seal. However The Hokage, most of the audience, and Shikamaru (A.N. He figured it out) already knew what he was talking about. But the rest didn't know.

"Well that was a cover up. To hide the truth about what happened," said Naruto getting people interested.

"What...happened?" asked Neji not completely sure if he wants to know.

"The Fourth Hokage, my father! changed my life on that day. Think about it. The Demon Lord of Hell attacks our village for no reason and a single man managed to defeat it? That sounds incredibly impossible to me. Its not possible for him to defeat the Kyuubi so he did the next best thing...he sealed it" Naruto could see and hear the shock of everybody "But he was not able to seal it in an object so he sealed it in a baby...ME!" he shouted.

"What?" asked a shocked Neji.

* * *

(The Hokage)

Sarutobi stared at his 'grandson' in sadness _'Naruto'_ he thought.

* * *

(In the stands)

Soi-Fong, Yoruichi, and Shikamaru already knew so they didn't express any emotion. But the others did. Sakura looked absolutely terrified, Ino was sat frozen in place, aswell as TenTen, Hinata looked shocked and then sad, Kiba also looked shocked but then widened his eyes. Choji stopped eating as he was to frozen. Shino raised both eyebrows at this, which is the most emotion you can get from an Aburame. Sasuke, for some reason, looked out raged and jealous and Lee was so shocked he had to sit down.

"That explains it," said Kiba giving a smirk.

"What Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"It explains why he always smells like a fox. I was always wondered why he did" Kiba looked at everyone's emotions aswell as Hinata but they looked at Shikamaru in confusion "Eh...Shikamaru?"

"What?" he asked.

"You don't look surprised"

"That's because I figured it out years ago" he said, "When we were younger I was always curious as to why he was treated like he did. But on his Birthday I saw him get chased by a mob. I heard people call him a demon and monster. One of them even shouted out about the Nine Tails. That was also the same day I became friends with Naruto" he said making Kiba and Hinata smile.

"I change my opinion of him," said Shino catching people's attention. Seeing it he said "I do not see any reason to hate Naruto in any way. Because my clan is similar to him. We are also neglected and treated harshly for the insects we carry"

* * *

(In the Arena)

Because it was quiet, and because of Naruto's enhanced senses thanks to being a Jinchuriki, he was able to hear what his friends say. It made him smile "For the first 4 years of my life I was beaten, neglected, starved, and worse whilst I lived in the orphanage. On my 4th Birthday I was kicked out and forced to live on the streets for the next year. Throughout that year people would form mobs and do inhumane things that would make Ibiki and Anko sick. Then thanks to the Third, the only person to treat like a human being, he gave me a home. But that didn't stop anybody. Civilians and Shinobi's all tried to kill me. People form the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, and even the Hyuuga hunted me down. Even some of the ANBU that the Third hired to protect me joined the mobs!" Tsume, Inoichi, and Hiashi were all angry to hear that people from their clan hunted Naruto. Hiashi may have been a strict person but the fourth was his friend so he never hated Naruto. Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi all felt sick of their own clan.

"The only reason it stopped was because of me becoming a Genin. But even then it didn't stop people from vandalising my home. Do you think I like to wear that orange jumpsuit? I hated that thing. The only reason I wore it was because it was the only thing that the shopkeeper would sell me. So don't tell me that fate has decided that you win and that i lose. Because if that was true...i would be dead by now. But I changed my fate many times and I know that you can do the same"

Neji stared in shock "I...can change...my fate?"

"Yes. You may have suffered in life and so have many other people. But you still have family and friends that love you. Hinata, the person that you nearly killed, still loves you as if you were her brother. Don't lose that chance for a family," he said. Neji continued to stare as memories flashed through his head. One of them had his father tell him to protect Hinata. He remembers playing with her when they were younger and helping her.

All these memories flowed through his mind as he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he realized his mistake. With a smile he looked at Naruto and softly said "Thank you...Naruto" he was about to raise his hand to forfeit but Naruto stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Im forfeiting. You have already proven to be better than me," said Neji simply.

"Dont forfeit. We still have a match to have and I do believe that you want to fight aswell," Naruto said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

Neji was wide eyed but then chuckled and got into a more relaxed version of the Gentle Fist.

* * *

(With the Hyuuga's)

"Why does Neji's stance seem different father?" asked Hanabi.

"Because all throughout his life ever since the loss of his father he was always fought with anger. But now he let it go and is about to fight a true battle"

* * *

(With Hinata)

Hinata had tears falling down her face as she smiled _'Neji...Your finally back'_

* * *

(In Arena)

"Lets make this a match worth remembering," said Naruto.

"Lets" said Neji running at Naruto. As they fought throughout the match Neji never let his smile leave his face. Eventually Neji ran out of chakra and fell over panting.

Naruto stood near him panting aswell "That was a good match"

"That it was" said Neji as he stared into the sky falling unconscious.

Genma walked up to Neji checking him over. Smiling he stood up and said "Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue. Naruto Namikaze is the winner!" everything was silent until one by one people started clapping. It didn't take long for everybody to cheer for Naruto with all his friends smiling for him.

* * *

**That was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that one because I actually enjoyed making it. I apologise for the wait. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. The Exam Ends and the Invasion Begins

**I apologize for the wait but here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last because I enjoyed it. From here on out the story is NOT going to be choppy. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Naruto stood panting next to a smiling Genma and an unconscious Neji he began to hear something. It was clapping. Looking around he saw the audience start to stand and cheer _'There cheering...for me?'_ he thought in disbelief. He then looked at his friends and fiancé's and saw them all smiling "I did it!" he shouted making them cheer more.

"Hey kid" called Genma. Naruto looked at him "Get off the arena. It's time for someone else's turn and by the way, great job"

Naruto grinned "Thanks" he said walking towards the competitor's box. As he got there he saw all his friends walk up to him "Hey guys"

"Awesome job Naruto" said Kiba with a thumbs up. Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Fighting you is going to be a drag" said Shikamaru. Shino nodded while Choji kept eating food.

"Since when could you fight Naruto?" asked Ino.

Naruto just gave a deadpanned look "What do you think I was doing during the month? Eating ramen?" when all he got was silence he sweat dropped "You all actually thought I would be eating ramen?"

"Give us a brake," said Ino "You always eat ramen" they all laughed at that.

"Naruto you did a fantastic job" said Yoruichi walking up to him along with Soi-Fong.

"Yes you used Shunko perfectly," commented Soi-Fong giving Naruto a kiss.

"Thanks" he said with a light blush.

"N-Naruto" said a voice from behind. He turned and saw Hinata blushing and fidgeting.

"Hinata?"

She blushed more and then did something that shocked a few people. She hugged him "Thank you," she said with a tear falling.

"For what?" he asked still shocked. He also blushed and couldn't figure out why but returned the embrace.

"For giving me back family" Everybody their smiled at that.

"No problem" he said. Then Hinata realised what they were doing and fainted with a smile on her face "Hinata? Hinata! Is she going to be ok?... Why is everybody laughing!?"

* * *

(With Hokage)

Sarutobi smiled at the scene _'Naruto you have truly become strong. Your parents would be proud of you'_

"That Naruto is an interesting boy," said the 'Kazekage' _'Perhaps I can use him. I've never seen a jutsu like that...Shunko I believe it was called'_

* * *

(With Genma)

"Ok now it's time for the second match! Can Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come down to the field?"

"Uh...proctor!" called Kankuro "I forfeit!"

This caused most of the audience to whisper in confusion and a few people to be suspicious "Very well, Shino Aburame is the winner by forfeit!"

* * *

(With contestants)

Shino was not happy and you could tell this by the sound of his insects buzzing loudly "You ok?" asked Kiba. Shino slowly turned his head and looked at Kiba making him scared "Im going to say no"

* * *

(With Genma)

"Can Shikamaru Nara and Temari come down to the field?" called out Genma. Temari came down using her fan as Shikamaru groaned.

"Im going to forfeit" he said, "It's too much of a drag to fight a girl"

He started to raise his before Naruto pushed him over the railing "Sorry Shikamaru but we want to see a fight!"

"Damn you Naruto" he said as he landed on the ground "Blondes are such a drag" he said.

"What was that?" asked Temari through gritted teeth.

"Nothing" was his reply getting up (A.N. Im skipping the fight. You know what happens)

"Winner by forfeit Temari!" shouted Genma getting a round of cheers but not as much as Naruto got.

* * *

(Back in stands)

"Nice fight" commented Naruto.

"Sure it was" said Shikamaru. He noticed Temari walk over to her brothers "She was holding back"

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Definitely"

"That doesn't make sense" started Naruto "That make-up guy forfeited and she held back. I think something's about to happen"

"Same here. When do you think it will happen?"

"Soon" was all Naruto said.

* * *

(With Genma)

"Will Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena!" he shouted. Gaara instantly appeared through his Sand Body Flicker and was anxious to start the fight. Sasuke jumped down from the competitor box showing his new black outfit and longer hair to the audience. May of his fan-girls started cheering for him and no one was louder than the pinkette, Sakura. Both Sasuke and Gaara just stared at each other not taking any stances. Genma raised his hand and shouted, "Begin!" whilst jumping away.

Sand came out of Gaara's gourd making Sasuke jump back _'So this is the sand Kakashi-Sensei told me about'_

Suddenly Gaara looked to be in pain as he clutched his head "Please" he said "I beg you...Don't get so mad at me" Gaara looked at Sasuke with a crazed look in his eyes "Mother...earlier I...made you taste such awful blood...Im so sorry...but this time...Im sure that it will taste so very good" He grinned but it went away as he clutched his head again. A few seconds later he looked fine and glared at Sasuke "Come on"

"Here go's" said Sasuke taking out some shuriken and threw them. They didn't even get close to Gaara because his sand stopped them. Then the sand that caught the shurikens turned into a sand clone of Gaara. Gritting his teeth Sasuke ran at Gaara but had to jump away as the clone shot sand at him. Whilst in the air the clone threw some sand shuriken and Sasuke did the same making the weapon's clang against each other. Flying down Sasuke kicked the clone's hand and then spun around on his hands to land on his feet. The second he landed he backhanded the clone in the throat but then the sand took hold of the arm. Thinking quickly Sasuke punched the clone in the head making the sand clone fall apart. Using this Sasuke ran at Gaara but just as he got close sand erupted from the ground. Smirking Sasuke suddenly disappeared shocking everybody in the arena apart from Naruto, Soi-Fong, and Yoruichi because they were faster but they were impressed.

Gaara widened his eyes in shock as Sasuke appeared behind him _'He's fast, just like that other one'_ thought Gaara remembering his fight with Lee. The sand was not fast enough to block a punch from Sasuke as it landed on Gaara's face cracking his Sand Armor and making him fly away.

"So that's your Sand Armor huh?" said Sasuke as Gaara sat up from his landing. Looking you could see a few chips crack away from Gaara's face "Come on" provoked Sasuke "If you won't do it, then I will!" shouted Sasuke running towards Gaara at an incredible speed. Sasuke disappeared and then re-appeared to Gaara's side. The sand launched itself towards Sasuke but he kept dodging the attacks as he ran around and got near Gaara to kick him in the chin. He landed on the ground whilst Sasuke stood with one leg raised "What's the matter Gaara? Is that all you got?" Getting back into a stance that he copied from Lee, Sasuke said "Im going to tear off that armor" With that he started to run but this time he just ran around Gaara.

* * *

(In the stands)

"He's copying Lee" said Naruto with a frown.

"Yes he Naruto" said Lee "Those are the exact same moves that I use in my Taijutsu"

"He's almost as fast as you Lee without the weights" said Gai shocking a few people.

* * *

(Back with Sasuke and Gaara)

Sasuke ran under the sand and kicked Gaara. Just as he was about to fall back Sasuke grabbed hold of Gaara's clothes and kneed him in the gut. He quickly jumped back panting as he was out of breath. Looking at Gaara you could see a lot more cracks in his Sand Armor and he was also panting. After a few moments Gaara made a single hand sign making Sasuke wary. The sand all around Gaara made a dome of Sand around himself. Sasuke ran at the dome and punched it as hard as he could but he didn't even put a dent in it. But what shocked him was the amount of spikes that nearly impaled him forcing him to jump back.

_'So he used all the sand as a shield and because of the sand's density I didn't think he could create something this hard'_ thought Sasuke "So he's absolutely protected" Inside the dome Gaara was chanting whilst making a single hand sign and on the outside sand gathered above the dome turning into a small eye.

* * *

(In the stands)

Naruto looked to Kankuro and Temari and saw them both tense _''Whatever it is Gaara's doing, it clearly isn't good'_

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Wiping away some blood that he got from one of the spikes Sasuke took a stance whilst activating his Sharingan and then ran at the dome. He threw kunai that just bounced off of the dome. Sasuke then appeared behind the dome and then ran at it again. When he got close enough the spikes came out but managed to dodge them only getting a few scratches and then backhanded the dome as hard as he could. He jumped away seeing how it didn't do anything. The spikes followed and he had to do flips to stay away and then jumped above the dome only touching it once then jumping away to avoid more spikes _'That didn't work' _he thought _'I don't know what you're up to but you can't stay in their forever'_ he flexed his bandaged arm and then raised it. Once eye level he began to unclip a few restraints. He then back flipped to the wall of the arena and ran up it using his chakra to stay on the wall. Once high enough he began to make a few hand signs and then pointed his hand down. What happened next surprised everyone but Kakashi. A high amount of chakra appeared in his hands making it look like electricity. He brung his hand back and ran down the wall as fast as he could.

* * *

(In the stands)

"You taught him your Lightning Blade!?" shouted Gai.

"Yes but he actually made it better" said Kakashi.

"It was a mistake," said Naruto.

"Why is that?"

Yoruichi decided to answer "Because he's already power hungry. You just gave an unstable Genin a very powerful Jutsu"

* * *

(With Sasuke)

As he got closer to the dome Sasuke didn't dodge the spikes. Just as he reached the side of the dome he slammed his lighting covered arm into the dome actually piercing it whilst revealing the techniques name "CHIDORI: 1000 BIRDS!"

"What is this?" whispered Gaara seeing some type of liquid running down his shoulder "Blood?" suddenly he screamed "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Sasuke then realised that his arm was trapped within the dome. Without any warning he used the Chidori again making Gaara scream in pain. This allowed Sasuke to pull back his arm but with great difficulty. Just as his arm got out something was latching onto it. Sasuke only just managed to slip out of its grasp. The thing looked like an arm but made out of sand and it had blue markings all over it.

* * *

(In stands)

Naruto suddenly tensed as the seal on his stomach pulsed "Naruto?" asked Soi-Fong in concern "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," he said in pain "I-It's the seal" he said making a few people's eyes widen.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

The arm retracted back into the dome but because of his Sharingan Sasuke could see something moving inside of it. It was then that he realised that Gaara had stopped screaming. Then he thought he saw an eye but just as he was about to look closer he was suddenly blasted by killing intent. It was more powerful than Orochimaru's in the Forest of Death. The dome then began to crack and then dissolve into sand again. It revealed Gaara clutching his injured shoulder and breathing heavily. He glared at Sasuke but the look was completely different. It was calling for his death.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the wait but I have been busy with school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have a surprise coming and you can guess if you want. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
